Love After Pain
by scriptease
Summary: Following Konoha's demolition at the hands of Pain, Naruto struggles to piece together his affairs, caught between the worlds of two big dreams.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Naruto related and stand to make no profit from this story.

**A/N:** Rated M for a reason.

**Love After Pain**

By scriptease

Tough times lay up ahead for Konoha as the village strived to recover from the damage Pain left in his wake. Buildings had been reduced to rubble, collapsing in tandem with the morale of the villagers, who'd never imagined such destruction in their wildest nightmares. Still, one thing could never be broken down; the will of fire, the passion instilled in the people of Konoha to do right by their village no matter how sour things turned. Shinobi and ordinary residents alike banded together to rebuild their home. From sunrise to midnight, the sound of hammers, saws, drills and machinery reverberated across the land, often only pausing to allow a quick meal once or twice a day. The reconstruction gave birth to new relationships as villagers found themselves in the company of others they wouldn't have under normal circumstances. Pain had tried to destroy Konoha but in the end he only united the village stronger than ever before.

The buildings weren't the only victims in need of repair. Many broken shinobi filled the hospital beyond its normal capacity. Naruto wasn't apt in the slightest at any healing jutsus, but he was constantly looking for ways to contribute. He loved to offer support to the medical-nin who worked as tirelessly as anyone else attending to the fallen; there was one kunoichi in particular he made an effort to visit as often as he could.

Sakura was the prettiest girl in Konoha, and by his estimations, in the whole world. All the other medical-nin giggled and murmured when he showed up to see her; he liked to think they were gossiping about how great it would be to have a guy like him. Sakura preferred to avoid that sort of attention, but he hoped she'd forgive him once she saw his surprise. He brandished a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Ino assured him they were Sakura's favourite, and judging by the sparkle in her beautiful green eyes, Ino was right. Sakura's cheeks glowed as pink as her hair. Often berating him for his antics, she rarely let him see her affection side. He pulled off something exceptional with the flowers, and he couldn't stop grinning about it.

"Thank you, Naruto."

He gave her his signature thumbs-up. "Say, Sakura-chan, do you have a minute?"

She knew what the question meant and he could barely contain himself when she nodded her approval.

Moments later, she was bent over the bed with her skirt up and her panties at her knees. He tried his best not to moan as he reaped the rewards of his chivalry; the patient on the other side of the curtain lay in a comma but Sakura always insisted they didn't take any chances. If Tsunade caught wind of their weekly excursions, it would be instant death to both of them.

Being a medical-nin at times like these took its toll on the body and it was his pleasure to loosen up her tension – starting with her nether regions. A set of muscular legs with orange trousers at its feet stood behind her slender pair, rocking the bed slightly as they pushed her thighs against it. The sound of heavy breathing pervaded the stuffy air. They fought to choke down their outbursts of pleasure. She was so wet he was sure she'd been anticipating this moment the second she arrived at the hospital that morning. He buried his entire length into her sleek entrance over and over again, balls smacking her womanhood to complete the good pounding she'd been aching for.

Gripping her hips, Naruto watched the sweat from his brow splash onto her skin and slide through her crack and down the small of her back. He wasn't sure he worked up more of a sweat behind her or out there in the hot sun training. One thing was for certain: she was incredible, and took as good as she gave. He was tempted to deliver a hot smack across her cheek, knowing how much she loved the concoction of pain and pleasure, but feared someone might hear the echo of the impact. He settled for pulling her pelvis into him to increase the opposing force of his thrusts.

The bouquet of flowers fell out her grasp as bliss overwhelmed her. His hand flew over her mouth the instant he sensed her climax upon her, sparing them both the embarrassment of being caught.

"Sorry," she whispered, but he couldn't blame her.

"Put your face down, Sakura-chan."

She clenched the sheets in tight fists, pressing her face into the covers to smother any more potential mishaps. Good thing, too, because Naruto turned it up a notch, slamming into her at full force. The squelches of their love emanated at a growing pace. Her legs quivered, weakened by ecstasy with each thrust, as her panties caught her dripping euphoria like a cotton net. He felt his moment fast approaching and bit into his sleeve. Knowing she was on the pill, he didn't hesitate to shove every last inch inside her and fill her up with his steaming essence. As he collapsed on top of her heaving body, he considered bringing flowers to the hospital every day from now on.

Naruto peeped out the crack of the door, checking up and down the aisle before stepping out and gesturing for her to follow suit. Sakura straightened her hair and fixed her skirt the best she could, a slightly embarrassed look lingering on her face. He squeezed her bum before they turned the corner.

"Naruto!" She berated him with a punch in the shoulder.

"What?" He understood she strived to keep her dignity amongst her peers, but he was sure no one saw his cute little move, and in any case he doubted none of the other medical-nin hadn't already wised up to their afternoon sessions. Someone out there had to be wondering where she disappeared to for over half an hour every other day. Nonetheless, he respected her boundaries, and only asked for a hug at the lobby. She obliged, whispering into his hear as they embraced.

"Naruto..."

That was all he heard before a damning sight stole his attention. His eyes popped out his head, feasting on the medical-nin he'd never spotted in the village, let alone the hospital despite his frequent visits of late. He would've definitely remembered the way her perfect hourglass frame fit snug in the white nurse outfit, and the way her stocking-clad legs disappeared beneath the hem like poles leading up to a secret heaven. As she spoke to a colleague on the opposite side of the room, she offered an excellent view of her posterior, her tight dress outlining her curvy bottom magnificently. Her dark navy hair flowed down her back like a silky curtain. Naruto watched with bated breath as she turned around, but he found her face was not what his eyes were initially drawn to. Her breasts were like milky basket balls, packed closely together and wrapped up in the low-cut dress advertising a modest amount of cleavage. When he finally mustered the strength to pull away from her cups long enough to glance north, the visage awaiting shocked him to no end. He had a hard time believing it was her, but there was no mistaking that face, and certainly not those eyes. They could only belong to Hinata Hyuuga.

Her cheeks began to flare up when she noticed his gaze, but the face of a certain pink-haired kunoichi swept right in front his eyes, blocking Hinata out like a dark cloud in the way of the sun. Rage filled Sakura's eyes, a sight he was all too familiar with.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"O-of course, Sakura-chan!"

"Then what did I just say?"

Damnit. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. She hammered him once over the head for not listening, twice for lying, and a third time because she felt like it. Nonetheless, she really must've wanted to get her point across, given she made the rare decision to repeat herself.

"I was just saying how..." She'd suddenly become shy. "How I don't really think about Sasuke-kun as much I used to when you're around me. I guess, I'm saying, I'm not sure what I'm saying. I'm not sure of anything. But I've definitely warmed to you, Naruto. Maybe even... I don't know."

Sakura was the prettiest girl in all of Konoha, but for the first time in his life when he looked at her, Naruto wished she was nothing more than quiet and invisible. It wasn't long before his train of thoughts swerved onto a different track to her rambling. Worried Hinata would disappear, he had the itch to loll his head to the side, but that would give away the fact he wasn't listening, not to mention draw her attention to the voluptuous beauty that distracted him in the first place. He had no choice but to sit through Sakura's babbling. As luck would have it, by the time she was done, Hinata was nowhere to be seen.

"You devil." Sakura purred softly as she grabbed a hold of his bulge covertly, assuming she'd been responsible for his resurrection. "Never satisfied till you make me scream. Catch you at the spot tonight." She winked.

The spot was an old inn that had been torn apart in the battle against Pain. It had been closed down long before the villain came along and its destruction went virtually unnoticed. One room housing a small rickety bed barely survived but that was all they needed to turn it into their private shag pad. When he laid her down that night he'd certainly made her scream until all-hours of the morning, but the girl beneath him was a far cry from the one he was nailing in his mind's eye.

...

The blond girl bore the appearance of an unassuming medical-nin. She walked into the hospital with her hands in her pockets, whistling like she belonged. A senior member of the team picked up on her leisurely pace with an irritable grunt. He suggested in a tone sounding more like an order that the east wing could do with a couple more nin. The last thing she wanted to do was stir suspicion. Besides, the east wing was as good a place as any to start her hunt.

She searched high, low and middle ground for the dark-haired angel, but she was running out of hope, and the get-up became less comfortable the longer she upheld it. She came close to concluding Hinata was off duty. However, walking past the door to room SW2098, her peripheral vision caught a glimpse through its window, just enough to make out the silhouette of a white-clad medical-nin. Butterflies fluttered awake in her belly as she froze in place to take a closer look, and even though she couldn't see the medical-nin's face, her flowing blue-black hair and her round bottom affirmed her identity.

She slithered into the room and clicked the door shut behind her.

Hinata whipped around at the arrival of her unexpected guess. The girl from the Hyuuga clan had a blank expression on her face, and the blonde realised she couldn't see past her disguise. She formed a seal with her hands and disappeared in a puff of clouds, soon replaced by an orange-clad boy she recognized with a light blush.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hi, Hinata!"

"Why are you walking around looking like a girl?"

"Oh, uh, just practicing my Sexy Jutsu!"

"Oh." She shifted uncomfortably like she didn't know what else to say. "Sakura's not in today. She's out collecting medical herbs for our patients."

"I know."

"Oh... Then, why are you here?"

That, he didn't know. Naruto's thoughts had been plagued with her image since he laid eyes on her last week. It got so bad he started imagining Sakura's hair black and her breasts thrice as large whenever they rolled about. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to accomplish by confronting Hinata. It wasn't like it was her responsibility, but maybe somehow she could make his obsession go away? All he knew for certain was he couldn't carry on like this. As she stood there waiting for his reply, he realised he'd walked into the situation without the slightest hint of a game plan. He opened and closed his mouth but nothing would come out. His eyes darted about the room in search of a distraction to rescue him, and they found one lying in the hospital bed.

"What happened to Kiba?" He hovered over the boy's peaceful form.

Hinata held her wrist as she explained with her head down. Her quiet, shaky voice did little to command attention and Naruto soon found his thoughts drifting away from her account. His eyes were fixed considerably below her lips, granted his ears attempted to piece together the scenario she described in a rueful tone. Naruto surmised they'd been looking for some rare plant to cure some rare condition and then yadda yadda blah blah they were caught off guard by some scumbags looking for the same thing. Kiba sacrificed himself to ensure her safety and he'd been knocked out cold for his troubles. The good news was the medical staff had high hopes he'd make a full recovery. Hinata felt she owed it to him to be at his side when he woke. She'd spent so much time at the hospital, Tsunade asked her to assist the other medical-nin while she was there. She hadn't been particularly trained to perform healing jutsus but the hospital was willing to accept anyone that could help in some form, and Hinata's experience with chakra made a reasonable candidate.

"That's very kind of you," said Naruto. "You must really care about Kiba."

A fierce red exploded on her cheeks. "I care about all my friends, Naruto-kun."

He didn't doubt it. He'd be the first to admit he hardly paid attention to Hinata, but from what he'd garnered during the odd mission with Team 11, she was a very compassionate person and had the qualities to make a great wife for somebody some day. It was a shame she was so cautious and reserved around him. She hid her personality in much the same way she concealed her body beneath layers of shinobi attire. Naruto suddenly realised he wanted to discover more.

"I remember when I was out there fighting Pain on my own," he said. "You came to my aide even though you knew you were no match for him. It nearly cost you your life but you refused to back down. Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed furiously, staring at her shuffling feet. "Naruto-kun... I only did what you would've done."

"Well, it was very brave of you."

"Thank you..."

"There's something else about that day I've been wondering about." With everything that happened in the aftermath of Pain's destruction, Naruto had little time to chew over the things she'd said that day. He planned to ask her about it at first, but didn't think it was important enough to seek her out, leaving it down to the odd chance they bumped into each other, and then eventually he'd forget about it altogether. The right moment simply never came. Until now. "You said you loved me."

Her breath caught in her throat and she promptly turned away. Naruto was not without empathy, granting her a moment to collect her thoughts. She was a timid girl even without being put on the spot. The longer he waited the more he realised she wasn't going to speak up without some encouragement. She flinched as he put his hands on her shoulders and gently asked her to look into his eyes.

"Is it true, Hinata?"

Her face turned a deeper shade of red just when he thought it wasn't possible for her to blush even more. "Yes, Naruto-kun... It's true."

He almost felt bad he couldn't return her affection. Nobody deserved to be loved more than she did. But he couldn't lie to her and yet he couldn't tell her the truth either. Either path would end in heartache. The situation became more complex than he'd anticipated and in hindsight he hated himself for even asking the question. He didn't know what to say or do, and before he realised what was happening, his lips began to lower towards hers.

She turned away at the last second. "What about Sakura? Don't you...love her?"

He did. But how could he possibly tell her that? How could he stand there and do what he was about to do if he admitted it? There was not a thing he could say to Hinata at that moment that wouldn't lower her opinion of him. He wasn't sure why he suddenly cared about her opinion, but he did, enough not to open his mouth and ruin it. He should've turned around and forgotten about the whole thing, but instead, he raised her chin with his index finger. Her lavender orbs trembled at his scrutiny, bemused by the predicament, and yet too intrigued to blink or turn away. She stared into his soul for an eternity, swallowing balls of nervousness as he leaned in.

Their lips met with a static touch.

Her eyes closed and he imagined she'd been transported to a fantasy she dreamt of every night. Naruto wasn't as clueless as he made out. Somewhere down the line he worked out she had a thing for him; he couldn't count how many times he caught her gawking at him out the corner of his eye. She looked away with red on her cheeks at the slightest hint of him glancing in her direction. For the next few minutes, Hinata would do everything but turn away. She opened up, giving him license to slither between her rows of little teeth. Her mouth was small and Naruto wondered if it wasn't nature's way of rationing for the fact she hardly used it. He'd put it to work now.

Even though he was more than certain she'd always wanted to kiss him, he could still sense hesitance holding her back. Her small tongue darted away from his as if it were afraid to get in his way. Naruto found it amusing and made a game out of chasing and pinning it down. His mouth pinched her supple lips as he sopped up the subtle tang of cherry mixed with her natural lubricant. She grew into the kissing, quickly becoming a master of the art, and was rewarded with something rock hard pressing against her belly. His hands ventured down her back. He gave her cheeks a firm squeeze and was disappointed when she pushed away with a gasp.

"Wha... Sorry, come back..." Naruto whined breathlessly.

Hinata leaned on the bed, watching over Kiba with a concerned expression. "This is wrong."

It sure didn't feel like, thought Naruto. A few seconds ago she didn't mind either. He could only assume she felt dirty about making out in front of a downed patient. He'd probably feel disrespected if he learned people were going at it while he lay there unconscious too. He took note of her strong calves wrapped in nylon that travelled right up into her dress, and gawped at how her breasts threatened to burst out as she leaned over Kiba; he knew couldn't write off the experience just yet. Thankfully, Naruto had the perfect solution.

"Follow me."

Naruto dared several close calls as he snuck around the hospital with her wrist in his grasp. It didn't help he had a tent in his trousers poking out at every corner he tried to hide behind. Nonetheless, luck was on his side, or perhaps the medical team was too preoccupied to be loitering around the halls for long. He led her to a taped off section of the building where renovations had been paused as a result of the crisis at hand. The room he had in mind was half-painted with construction tools strewn about next to chunks of chiselled wood. The ventilation was poor, its windows were boarded up and it wasn't very homely, but the room housed a bed that proved sturdy every time he and Sakura tested it.

He pushed the door open and threw her in first. He was literally right behind her, ready to pick up where they left off, but it seemed a hesitant Hinata needed some re-convincing. Her protests turned to hot gasps as he peeled her curtain of her hair to the side and laced her neck and collar bone with feathery kisses. She soon turned her face to meet his lips with her own.

Naruto felt freer in the cramped room. The enclosure trapped the scent of their perspiration and pheromones. His hands inched up her frame and his heart raced as he anticipated a week-long dream coming to life.

Finally, her breasts were in his hands, or at least as much of them as he could fit. He wasn't shy about showing her exactly what went down in his mind for the past few days, groping and clutching them like they were oversized squeeze balls. Sakura's mounds weren't small in the slightest, but pitting them against Hinata's was like comparing raisins and melons. Her breaths grew hotter and deeper as his rough handling ruffled her nurse dress. She leaned her head back and nuzzled against his shoulder, inviting him to take her neck into his mouth. Naruto obliged, almost feasting on her to the point of drawing blood. She moaned appreciatively.

It occurred to him she wasn't nearly as experienced as his usual partner, or perhaps she wasn't assertive in claiming what she wanted. At this point Sakura would be stroking his crotch in one hand, but Hinata let her arms hang to the side as if she didn't know what to do with them. A foxy grin played on his lips as he decided he'd have fun playing with her innocence.

"Naruto-kun!"

She gasped when he reached into her bodice and brought a humungous tit out to play. His fingers rubbed her nipple over the thin fabric of her bra, torturing her with a wave of pleasure that swept right down to her toes, eliciting quivers in her legs. Her tender mound morphed in his hand like a smooth sack of jelly being compressed every which way. He pulled down the last bit of fabric covering its bottom half and toyed with the exposed breast. It was so big he could almost lick her nipple if he bent over her shoulder and lifted her boob from the underside. He fondled her vigorously, amused by her attempts to keep her pleasure hushed.

He spun her around and drank in the sight of her naked breast for the first time. Her areola spread around a large circumference, and her pink nipple stood up like a pacifier, big and swollen, begging for attention. Hinata was so embarrassed by the examination she refused to drop her hands away from her beet-red face. Naruto already knew exactly what she wanted, even if she didn't.

She nearly lost her balance when his mouth closed around her breast. He blew hot breaths over her pudgy mountain while his tongue circled around her peak in a taunting dance. When he started flicking her nipple with his tongue, she squirmed as if she was about to pee in her pants. Naruto filled his mouth to the brim with as much of her tit as he could, careful not to bite too hard as he bobbed his head back and forth, pulling her spongy mound along for the ride. Her moans squeezed out between her fingers, mingling with the sound of saliva sloshing all over her breast.

Naruto decided she was ready for the taking and guided her to the bed, sucking on her heavenly jug all the way there, like a famished baby desperate to make the most of a feeding session. He kissed her with intent and snuck a hand up her dress, searching for the hem of her tights but he couldn't find them quick enough. Succumbing to his impatient lust, he grabbed the nylon around her crotch area and ripped himself an opening. Hinata's eyes grew wide when she realised what he'd gotten a hold of. Much to his dismay, she closed up shop and retreated from the bed as if she were afraid it would swallow her whole.

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry, but... we can't."

He watched with sadness, and a pang of amusement, as she struggled to squish the enormity of her breast back into her dress before it finally cooperated. "Why not?"

"Because..." She whipped around, hiding her face.

Naruto rubbed his hands up and down her arms before turning her back his way. "Why not?" He kissed her and she returned his enthusiasm, but suddenly broke away as if she'd come to her senses.

"Aren't you worried about Sakura?"

He never thought he'd see the day when the mention of her name killed his boner. He'd been hoping Hinata wouldn't bring her up again. His attempt to bury her question in a barrage of kisses and caresses failed this time. She recoiled from his touch wanting nothing to do with him. He wasn't annoyed though, he was impressed. She cared more about hurting Sakura than the average girl who'd jump at the opportunity to shack up with Konoha's new hero.

Naruto turned the village's perception of him around when he took out Pain; the same people who scared him off with deathly glares if he got too close now invited him to come share meals with them. A lot of good looking girls decided he wasn't a useless pile of muck after all, but his beautiful childhood crush latched on to him first, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Sakura opened up to him in more ways than he ever dreamt possible, and although the three words he always longed to hear never left her lips, he'd never once been tempted to look beyond her. He didn't know whether the added stress of her nursing duties turned her desperate for affection, whether the awful times made her unbearably lonely, or whether she simply got sick of waiting for Sasuke to fulfil her needs, but when Sakura offered her virginity on a silver platter, Naruto didn't give her a second to reconsider before jumping right in. He was probably gladder she was his first than she was of him being hers. Before long they'd worked into a vigorous routine involving a lot of grinding and rolling around on top of each other. The crazy thing was they never really spoke about what was happening between them. In fact, Sakura made a point not to talk about it. The huge elephant in the room grew to be a major part of Naruto's confusion. Was it a fling? Was it a relationship? Could he even call her his girlfriend? He wished he could label it more than just a friends-with-benefits arrangement, but every time he found himself buried between her legs he decided he didn't have much to complain about.

"I see," said Hinata, after he finished explaining the situation. "If you and I..." She fidgeted with her fingers shyly. "How do you think she'll feel if she found out about it?"

"I don't know." He suspected she'd be hurt, but he was careful not to reveal anything discouraging to Hinata. "She doesn't even want anyone to know about me and her. I guess she doesn't think we're serious. She doesn't care what I get up to." If he really thought that, he wouldn't have had to sneak into the hospital under a guise to avoid the other medical-nin reporting anything suspicious to Sakura.

"Naruto-kun... I really doubt that." So did he. He was almost 100 per cent sure she'd kill him. Hinata surprised him with her next statement. "She's not the only one I'm worried about." Before he could ask the question she answered it. "Kiba..."

"You mean you and him..."

Her cheeks turned rosy. "I guess it's kind of like you and Sakura."

His heart plunged into his gut. The revelation hit Naruto harder than it ever should have. It was funny how he never gave two hoots about Hinata's feelings, but as soon as she took her affections elsewhere he felt betrayed. The innocent girl ripped his heart out of his chest without even knowing it, and still, he had no right to feel the way he did. He wondered if Sasuke would feel the same way when they finally brought him back. He could almost sympathize with the rogue shinobi returning to Konoha only to find Sakura around his arm. Nonetheless, Naruto felt he probably deserved everything he'd get.

That Kiba. What a dog!

Naruto's spirits were as deflated as his flaccid member. "So what now?"

She regarded him with a sad look in her eyes. "I don't know."

He realised they both needed to think about things. A preposition popped into his head. "Hinata, if you want us to finish what we started here, meet me in this very room in three days' time. Midnight on the dot. If you're not here, well, I'll know what it means. And I'll respect your decision."

"Naruto-kun... I understand."

...

If it was possible to lose consciousness from sheer pleasure then Sakura was nearly there. The rickety bed squeaked as if it was on its last leg. She would've rather collapsed to the ground with it than have him slow down. His muscular frame pressed down on her naked body, his face nested in the base of her neck as she cried out curses that would give her mother an instant heart attack. Her hands groped anywhere and everywhere: all over his arms, his back, his buttocks, as if they didn't know what to hold on to. It didn't help they were both soaked in sweat and it was hard to get a firm grip on anything. He filled the space between her parted legs splendidly. The whole bed shook with every thrust. He drove into her like a madman, as if he wanted to paralyze her for life. She didn't know what had gotten into him lately but she sure as hell hoped it was there to stay.

After another blistering five hour session, Naruto moaned louder than she'd ever heard, and she welcomed the torrent pouring inside her like molten lava.

He fell besides her. It took them ten minutes just to catch their breath. As great as the sex was for the past week, Sakura couldn't help but wonder what sparked this ferocious tenacity. He'd been distant and she suspected something was bothering him for a while but she never brought it up, assuming he'd the honours if it was something he really needed to talk about. The problem was Naruto had a tendency to want to take care of things on his own whenever possible. She wished he'd realise she was willing to be more than just a fuck buddy. As she pressed her chest against his back, she gave his arm long, loving strokes.

"Naruto, you can talk to me you know. I'll always be here for you."

At first she thought he hadn't heard her, but then he put a hand over hers. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

She cuddled him with a smile on her face. After a long silence, Sakura had finally built up the courage to say something she should've said a long time ago. "Naruto. I love you."

When he didn't respond, she peered over his shoulder and discovered he was out like a light.

"Typical, Naruto."

She placed a kiss on his head, and soon fell into a wonderful dream, involving little pink and blond hair kids running around. She smiled through the whole night. For a moment, it was as if the little voice nagging in the back of her mind didn't exist.

...

Naruto stood on a high branch overlooking Konoha Hospital in the distance. The full moon loomed above, spewing a silver hue through the dark skies. It was quarter to midnight, and after three days of mulling over the matter, he reached a decision. It turned out to be easier than he thought.

He loved Sakura.

That's all there was to it.

The only question left was how to tell Hinata. He contemplated whether he should turn up at the hospital at all. She'd get the message loud and clear if he didn't show. On the other hand, he'd dragged her, and probably Kiba too, into this whole mess conjured up by his own obsessive lust. His rash actions when he confronted Hinata could've caused a lot of hurt to a lot of people if things ended differently. The least he owed her was an apology.

For the first time since the ordeal started, he actually felt good about himself. Lust was a powerful enemy that gobbled up all his guilt, but true love always prevailed in the end. He leapt down the tree and made a dash for the hospital.

Naruto's heart caught in his throat as he ducked underneath the tape around the sealed off section. He laughed at his trembling hand. Facing one of the Akatsuki's deadliest proponents didn't even flutter his nerves, but the little, timid girl waiting on the other end of that door had him shaking like a leaf. He took a deep breath and barged in with purpose.

"Hinata, I... Hinata?"

No one.

He checked his watch and it was exactly 12:00. Of course, he thought. She'd come to the same conclusion he had. She was a smart girl. Truth be told, he was relieved she didn't show up, but decided to give her fifteen minutes in case she got lost on her way there or something. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed staring at the door, waiting for it to open. But it never did. When the fifteen minutes were up, he felt like a free man, and leapt to his feet with a fist in the air. Little did he know the moment he reached for the door knob, a hand on the other side did the same thing.

"Hinata?" He backed away slowly as the kunoichi entered the room with her head to the ground. She was clad in her usual baggy purple jacket and blue slacks. After a long pause, she lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye.

"Naruto-kun... I can't."

Naruto sighed in relief. "That's okay. Me too, Hinata!"

"Oh?" She looked like the weight of the world had suddenly tumbled off her shoulders.

Naruto opened his arms and she walked into his embrace. Thank goodness it was all over.

As they pulled away from the hug, they delved into each other's eyes for a brief moment, the same relieved smile spread across both their faces.

Then they threw their lips together.

Hinata's enthusiasm took him by surprise. It was as if she was determined to prove she wasn't the same shy girl he kissed the last time. She pressed her mouth against his passionately, setting his lips ablaze with wet, fiery kisses. Their heads turned and twisted, noses grinding as they exhaled hot breaths on each other. Their tongues tussled in a dance that was as furious as it was slippery. The fervent pair groped each other uncontrollably, and Naruto didn't even realise they were twirling about until he pinned her against the wall.

He unzipped her jacket and unearthed a small white shirt stretched by large breasts with protruding nipples threatening to poke holes through the fabric. He lifted up the top and her creamy bags flopped out like they weighed a ton. He lunged after them. She cried out as he fondled one massive breast and devoured her other. Sliding his fingers between her inflamed nipples, he came up to meet her lips, swallowing her every moan and whimper. He smothered her against the wall with stifling kisses and squeezed her breasts carelessly like they were playthings. A familiar idea crept into his mind in the midst of the heat. The dreamy look in her eyes told him she didn't have the strength to resist him this time.

She bounced on the bed lightly and was quickly joined by another body. Planting heaps of kisses upon her lips, he helped her out of her slacks eagerly. Her snowy thighs proved twice as smooth as his fuck buddy's. They were slightly fleshier and amazingly baby soft, pulpy at the slightest squeeze, unlike Sakura's legs, which were more toned and muscular as a result of her brand of training. He definitely preferred Hinata's suppleness. With every inch his hand travelled up her thighs, her breath drew shorter, and hotter, and when he grabbed her crotch, she moaned like she was ready to cum right there and then.

She didn't fight him off this time, despite the blush on her cheeks at being touched in such a sensitive area. Her striped panties were white and purple with a damp blotch at the bottom. Naruto stopped kissing to focus on her eyes as he fondled her over the underwear. She covered her mouth but somehow her groans managed to escape. Her thighs closed around his hand instinctively, and before long, she was grinding into him with encouragement. Her wetness seeped through the cloth onto Naruto's hand. She blushed furiously when he lifted it up and sucked her desire right off his fingers. This time, she was definitely ready for the taking.

"Naruto-kun!"

But he wasn't listening. He'd already pulled her panties down her legs. Naruto parted her legs, his face hovering right above her exposed bits. His eyes zoned in on her like an eagle that had caught sight of its prey. He salivated at the sight of her womanhood. A triangular patch of raven hair sat wildly above her small lips. The bed sheet beneath her bottom was stained with anticipation; she was practically lying in a puddle of her own juices. Naruto only added to it with his dripping saliva.

An embarrassed Hinata covered her scarlet face. "Naruto-kun... Please, stop looking..."

He complied although he doubted she'd have an easier time accepting what he was about to do. He dove right in like he was bobbing for apples. A shrill cry ripped through the air as her thighs clamped his head tight. Naruto whispered for her to shush and she smothered her mouth in embarrassment. He'd be surprised if no one heard her wail, but he'd be damned if he stopped now. Whoever might've walked in on them would have hard time prying him off her dribbling pussy.

The quiet room came alive with the sound of eager slurping and a whimpering girl helpless to stop it all. Her liquid pleasure tasted sweeter than honey, and if he drowned swallowing every last drop off her walls then he'd die a very happy man. He wrapped his arms around her thighs, doing his best to stabilize her convulsing body while he sucked on her with every intention of turning her waterhole into a dried up river. It was like all the pent-up lust she held towards him over the years had been stored in her snatch, and it was all seeping out at once. He loved how sensitive she was to everything he did. His tongue wasn't nearly as muscular as his rod, but if her reaction was anything to go by when he plunged it into her entrance, she'd been in tears by the time he was done with her. She shoved her womanhood into his mouth, filling his nostrils with her scent as his head bobbed up and down, tongue dipping in and out of her moist crevice at a feverish pace. Her body quaked as if she was possessed when her climax finally took her, her spasms so powerful she lifted his head into the air as her pelvis jerked.

"Wow." Naruto was breathless.

She looked away, arms folded over her breasts while her chest rose and dropped vigorously. "Naruto-kun... I'm so...ashamed."

Naruto smiled. She was so adorable. "Hinata, you don't have to be. You're a very beautiful girl."

"Naruto-kun...thinks...I'm..."

He had just the thing to settle her nerves. Maybe if she wasn't the only one exposed, she'd feel more comfortable. Naruto rose on his knees and dropped his orange trousers. His twitching prick sprung right out. With her bare pussy lying right below him waiting to be violated, he had to exercise extreme patience not to shove it inside and give her a ravaging she'd barely be able to walk away from. He'd already decided he wanted to make love to Hinata, not fuck her senselessly the way he did Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi loved to take a good pounding but Hinata was a gentler specimen.

"Hinata, look!"

When Hinata was finally brave enough to peek, her eyes nearly bulged out her head. She retreated to the other end of the bed, arms wrapped around her legs as she suddenly turned shy. Naruto looked down at his member and wondered if there was anything wrong with it. The size couldn't have frightened her. He'd always considered himself average, a comparison based off the other boys who shared the hot springs. The only guy he knew he was bigger than for sure was Choji, and everyone was bigger than him. Naruto had been self-conscious about his size since he was little but all that changed after his first sexual experience. He realised if he was too big he couldn't have driven his entirety into Sakura like she always begged for. There was no point having a 24 inch rod when you couldn't even get half of it in, or maybe that's just what he told himself to feel better. Either way, Sakura never complained, and he was surprised Hinata had taken offence.

"What's wrong? Did I scare you? I can put it away if you like."

"It's not that."

Naruto sighed in relief. He really didn't want to put it away. "Then what is it? Condom?"

"I can't do this." She scrunched her features. "It's wrong! It's been a big mistake. I dunno what came over me. But we can't continue. I'm sorry. It's not fair on him."

It was just like her to grow a conscious at the most inopportune time. He tried to comfort her but she jumped when he put his hand on her shoulder. She got off the bed and put her clothes back on in a hurry.

"Hinata, wait!"

"Naruto-kun... I'm sorry!"

The door shut behind her.

Naruto fell on his back and covered his face. He could still taste her on his lips. So close. And just like that she got away. Just like he let her get away in the past. He was sick and tired of letting her get away. He thought he loved Sakura, but what he felt towards Hinata... She screwed up his head; that much was certain. Something told him he needed to chase her, that if he let her get away this time, it would be for good. He'd live to regret it for the rest of his days. Naruto really didn't want that.

He pulled his trousers up and tried to think of where she could possibly go at a time like this. Then a light bulb went off in his head.

...

Naruto peered through the window of the door to room SW2098, and sure enough, there was Hinata seated on Kiba's bed like a faithful servant. He tried to open the door but it was locked. After utilizing a little trick he learned with a set of toothpicks, the knob clicked open with a simple twist.

She gasped and threw herself next to Kiba when she realised he found her. Naruto locked the door to stop her from escaping. He wouldn't let her get away until she at least heard him out. He walked towards her side of the bed and persuaded her shivering form to look his way after a lot of pleading.

"Hinata, I just wanted you to know that I came here tonight already knowing what decision I made. It was easy. All I had to do was bury my lust and realise me and Sakura have a good thing going. Good enough not to let anything get in its way. True love always prevails. She's always been the girl of my dreams since forever after all. And I was going to make sure you understood that by of the night. But then I laid eyes on you and everything changed. I don't know how you feel about Kiba but I know it's nothing compared to the way you feel about me. Otherwise, what happened earlier would've never happened at all. And you know it. I was right, Hinata. True love always prevails but the truth is, the one I'm in love with...is you."

Hinata's eyes grew to the size of an owl's. "Naruto-kun..." She blushed, but this time, Naruto blushed with her, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He laid a kiss on her forehead. He wondered how Sakura was going to take the news. It wasn't going to be pretty. As he turned to leave, the task ahead heavy in his mind, a small hand clenched him around the wrist.

"Naruto-kun, don't go."

"Hinata..."

Before he could say another word, she grabbed the hem of his trousers, and with a renewed shimmer in her lavender eyes she yanked it down, his freed member springing back to life instantly. Her fingers curled around his shaft and began to stroke him ever so gently. She had the touch of the angel. Naruto could barely contain himself. He watched her lips part in slow motion and felt her hot breath upon him. Even opened at its fullest, her tiny mouth struggled to fit his head in, but he cursed when her tongue finally touched his sensitive tip.

Naruto leaned one arm against the wall to prevent his legs from going out from underneath him. She stroked his cock at a steady rhythm, sliding her tongue up and down its length like an ice pop. She looked so innocent doing it too, as if she really were a little girl enjoying an ice pop. Her face crinkled as she stretched open her mouth wider than she'd ever had to, determined to fit more of him inside her, and she achieved it with desirable success. She slithered around his girth, leaving a trail of warm moisture as she tickled him to ecstasy and twisted his lubricated penis pleasurably.

"Ahhh...Hina...ta..."

She bobbed her head up and down his length with a childlike expression staring up at him the whole way through, spit trickling out the corners of her mouth. Her cute face was almost enough to send him over the edge on its own. "Oh shhiiiii..." He realised he was enjoying this way too much on his own. Unzipping her jacket and tugging her slacks off her legs, he bent over and planted his face in her crotch. He pulled her panties aside and licked her in appreciation. She moaned around his thick penis as they serviced each other with generous tongues. Then, Naruto wrapped his arms around the small of her back and lifted her right off the bed, her thighs resting on his shoulders. She continued sucking his dick throughout the motion, so focused he wasn't sure if she even realised she was suspended upside down.

The mingling of slurps and stifled moans intensified as the pair went down on each other like it was a heated competition. Naruto was sure he had the edge, expecting her to surrender to an orgasm at any moment, but he was caught off guard when two friends came to her rescue; her breasts couldn't have fumbled out her shirt at a better time. They dangled in her face like enormous udders, suggesting a manoeuvre sure to swing the momentum in her favour. Naruto was feasting greedily on her pussy when an unexpected sensation almost knocked him off his feet. Two fleshy bags sandwiched his staff, soft skin rubbing him in a circular embrace. His penis head barely peeped out of her mountains, and she gobbled it up on sight, licking clean any last traces of precum. With her hair hanging wildly below his waist, she jerked her head up and down his cock fervently, gargling on his length as she squished her breasts around him. Naruto knew the battle was lost when he felt his member twitching. He warned her he was about to cum, and she pulled out seconds before a white stream jetted over her face and chest. His essence slid down to her nipples and dripped onto floor in patters forming a steaming pond of milk.

They lay on the floor next to each other, hand in hand. Naruto needed to recover from his climax and she seemed glad to be grounded. After a moment to breathe, they were suffocating each other with sloppy kisses once again, and Naruto quickly grew strong enough for a second round.

He spread her legs apart and kneeled before her entrance, angling his shaft towards her small opening. She seemed more than sleek enough but he asked her if she was ready so she could brace herself. The red-faced kunoichi confirmed it with a shy nod. Naruto thanked the heavens before slowly inching his head inside her. Her face writhed with shut eyes as her sanctuary stretched to accommodate more and more of his stiff meat. Naruto closed his eyes and stamped the moment in his memory, appreciating every bit of her warm welcome. Knowing Kiba hovered around her all the time, he couldn't be sure she was a virgin, but she was certainly tight enough to be one. He hovered above her with outstretched arms supporting his torso like pillars, his hands grounded firmly on either side of her shoulders. Sweat dropped onto her face from above as he settled into a gentle rhythm. At long last, Naruto was making sweet love to her, fulfilling her lifelong dreams, or at least he liked to think so.

She shied away from eye contact as if she were embarrassed to be probed so intimately. Then she surprised him calling out his name in steamy whispers. "Naruto-kun... Faster." He shifted into a higher gear. It still wasn't enough. "Faster, Naruto-kun... Faster." He couldn't believe his ears, but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. "Mmmm...faster, f-f-faster...Naru...ahhh...fas..."

They always said be careful what you wished for, and he wondered if Hinata regretted it when she found the side of her face pressed against the window. Her shirt was torn open down the middle and her breasts were spread across the glass like large pancakes with pink circles at their centre. A pair of drenched panties lay uselessly at the feet of her parted legs. Naruto threw her jacket over her head, revealing her pasty back and plump ass. Her cheeks were blistering red and wobbled as he smacked into them at full force, thrust after thrust. So much for making sweet love, thought Naruto. They said the quiet ones were the freakiest and he was starting to think it might be true. Not that he was complaining. And neither was she. He lashed at her tushie with sizzling slaps which she appreciated with squeals. The window squeaked as her squashed face and breasts smeared up and down the glass, hot moans turning into blotches of mist against the clear surface. She'd long given up whining about how careless they were being. The truth was Naruto should've been concerned anyone on the other side could easily spot their romp, but a feverish compulsion overrode all his sensibilities.

Her legs turned to mush and she suddenly put her hands on his thighs trying to hold him back. "Naru...Naruto...kun...wait...please, stop...Naruto-kun!" Naruto groaned stupidly, pretending he didn't hear her. He had lost himself within lust, and within her. But she didn't give up her protests. It dawned on him that for whatever reason she really wanted him to stop. Her fearful pleas played on his guilt, and in a burst of frustration, he gave her one powerful thrust before pulling out.

"What is it, Hinata?" He was annoyed at the cold air taunting his lonesome penis, still dripping with her love juice.

"Naurto-kun... I felt like...something was going to happen." She tugged on the bottom of her jacket shyly, covering up her exposed privates. "Something really bad."

"What are you talking about? Something bad like what?"

"Like... I don't know."

Naruto was puzzled.

"Naruto-kun, hold me!" She threw herself at him and he caught her in a hug, none the wiser to what was going on. His erection pressing against her belly made things awkward, but he did his best to ignore it, and stroked her back like a caring lover. However, he kept one eye on the bed not too far away. He suddenly remembered they were sharing the room with an unconscious patient. After he'd learned a little more about her companionship with Kiba, he decided he didn't really care too much about disrespecting him anymore. In fact, he had an idea.

It was strange seeing Kiba lying there missing the two things Naruto knew him for: his loud voice and his face paint. His expression was blank as if he were having a dreamless sleep. Naruto remembered something Sakura told him during one of his visits to the hospital. Apparently, it was possible for even people in the deepest of comas to gather some sort of awareness about their surroundings, and some were even able to hear things spoken to them. Naruto wondered just how aware Kiba was in his current condition.

Hinata agreed to help conduct his research, but had no idea he wanted her to hover on all fours above Kiba. "Naruto-kun, we shouldn't!" Her jugs rubbed over the sleeping boy's face as the blond fox impaled her doggy style. The ripples of his hard thrusts swept over Hinata like a tidal wave, throwing her voluptuous mounds all over his rival's mug. That's right, thought Naruto, mocking Kiba in his mind. He was fucking Hinata like a wild dog and she was wailing like a banshee, loving every inch of his cock. It was the last time Kiba would ever see her tits this up close so Naruto hoped he enjoyed it. When Naruto got done literally rubbing his victory in his foe's face, he lifted Hinata to a stand from underneath her armpits, and then parted her legs so she stood with one foot on either side of Kiba's head.

"Is this really necessary?" Hinata obviously didn't feel as strongly as he did that Kiba needed to be taught a lesson about touching her. She belonged to him, and him alone.

Kiba's body hadn't so much as flinched, but if he opened his eyes at that exact moment, he'd have seen a steel rod drive into a tight snatch above him. He would've seen a bruised pussy being assaulted by a ball sack that swung at it like a pendulum in fast forward. He would've seen a pair of dazed lavender eyes overwhelmed with pleasure, and heard the cries of a girl who couldn't get enough. He would've seen a couple of greedy hands squeeze the life of out her heavy fun bags. He would've seen Hinata being absolutely destroyed. And he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Naruto gave her crotch a few slaps with his hand as if to congratulate it for being so good. Her nether lips made a wet snapping sound as he parted them with his fingers, coming unglued from being stuck together with her sticky desire. Thanks to his experience with Sakura, he knew his way around a woman's body. He found her clitoris in no time. The moment his finger tip brushed her extremely sensitive lump, Hinata would've fell flat on her face if the wall hadn't saved her. She begged him to stop; it was all too much, but this time Naruto wanted to see what all the fuss was about. He added flavour to his thrusts by rubbing on her bundle of nerves so fast and furiously his fingers looked liked blurred speed trails. Eyes rolling to the back of her head, Hinata unleashed a scream that was sure to have woken up the entire hospital if he hadn't covered her mouth with his other hand. Every time her legs tried to close shut he parted them with his knees. Even with both hands, Hinata didn't have the muscle to yank his hand away from her pussy, and between that and maintaining her own balance, her hands were full. She could only cry out into his palm as wave after wave of intense pleasure flooded her sensibilities. Finally, her legs buckled, and her entire body convulsed violently at the peak of her orgasm. Naruto felt an odd rush in her love box. He pulled out his dick and watched in amazement as fountains of clear liquid gushed out of her pussy, spraying Kiba's face like a machine water gun.

"Hinata, is that what you were worried about earlier?"

Her face was so red he was worried it could explode at any second. It took an age before her regular breathing returned to her. "It's embarrassing, Naruto-kun. Why did you make me do that? And why are you being so horrible to Kiba? I thought you were friends..."

Naruto huffed like a petulant child. "I didn't realise you would...soak him like that, but I'm glad you did! Serves him right for trying to move in on my girl."

Hinata gasped at his words, twiddling her fingers as a small smile snuck onto her face. "_Your_ girl?" And just like that, he was forgiven.

Seconds later, Hinata was on her back completely naked, lying right next to Kiba whose head had been turned in her direction. Naruto was poised on his knees with her legs wrapped around his abdomen, one calf crossed over the other above the small of his back. He clutched both her wrists, straightening her arms with a slight tug, and rammed his shaft into her mercilessly. He hammered her with a ferocity that rocked the bed and sent her obese titties scrambling every which way. Only their overlapping moans eclipsed the loud splatters of his dick plunging into her again and again and again, while the top of her head banged against the headboard with heavy thuds. The sadistic side of him ordered her to look into Kiba's eyes. She listened, turning her face to the side to meet his. Oh how Naruto wished the dog boy would wake up right there and then and stare into her lust-filled eyes as he ploughed her to the bone. No such luck however. She tightened around him, her slimy juices sticking to his pubic hair like webs as he pulverized her pussy for minutes on end. The crippling abuse ended with a long mutual cry neither of them bothered covering up. Moments after her back arched off the bed, he pulled out and hosed her down with generous bursts of semen that flew all the way onto her breasts, some even decorating her face. How was that for Dynamic Marking!

Completely drained of energy, Naruto collapsed on top of her, his fall cushioned by her magnificent airbags. She'd never looked more beautiful with a strip of his cum pasted over the bridge of her nose. He fingered the goo and put it in her mouth, sliding it across her teeth as if he were brushing them before finally resting it on her tongue. She slurped his essence off his fingers and swallowed it in delight. Naruto's smile inspired one of her own.

"Hinata, I love you."

"Naruto-kun, I love you more."

...

Sakura turned away from the window and slumped to the floor against the wall. Her shoulders quaked and tears came down in endless waterfalls.

...

Naruto never got around to telling Sakura that night. When he passed by her place the following morning, she was nowhere to be seen. He figured she must've left for an early shift at the hospital although as soon as he got there, he discovered none of the other medical-nin knew where she was either. Weird. He decided to pay a visit to the taped off section. The girl waiting for him there however had long blue-black hair and lilac coloured eyes. Naruto couldn't say he was disappointed.

Hinata was acting a little strange, even by her standards. She hadn't said a word to him. He put it down to being embarrassed about the passionate night before. He told her not to worry. Everything would work out.

What started out as a comforting hug turned into a bout of smothering kisses. Barely a minute later, her panties joined the pool of discarded clothes covering their feet. Naruto hoisted her off the ground by the thighs and speared her with his weapon. Then, without warning, she disappeared in an explosion of clouds.

Naruto screamed as his penis was suddenly lodged in a splintery log. He turned around only to find Sakura blocking the exit. The pink-haired kunoichi punched him with superhuman strength. He crashed into the wall before falling on to the bed in a broken heap.

"Sakura-chan! Wait!"

Sakura wasn't listening. Her mouth curled into a sinister grin as she brandished a pair of massive garden scissors. The steel gleamed with a menacing shine.

A pleading Naruto retreated with his arms up until his back hit a corner. There was no more space to retreat to. "Sakura-chan! I can explain! Please, wait! Hold on! Put it down! Sakura-chan!" But his desperate requests did nothing to slow down her zombie-like saunter towards him, snapping the scissors in the air threateningly.

Naruto's cries reached every corner of Konoha.

**-End-**

**A/N: **If anyone cares, I have got another Naruto fic but unfortunately cannot be posted on this site due to the content. You can find me on under the same pen name. :)**  
**

Thanks. Oh, and please review! Any and all comments accepted! Even flames if you must~


End file.
